


White Lilies, Carnations, and a Single White Rose

by Astrellia



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: 2011, Adorable, Cute, Death, Episode 8, Flower Language, Franchouchou - Freeform, Funeral, Gen, Give it a try, Heartwarming, Idol anime, Idol cute, Loli, Loli Deals With Death, Look up the flower language, Number 6 - Freeform, Protect, Sad, Trans, Zombie, Zombies, idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellia/pseuds/Astrellia
Summary: Lily has always been wise beyond her years. She never has really been upset by her own death. In fact, her own death made it impossible for her impossible dream to come true. When her father stops coming to Franchouchou's concerts or meet-ups, everything changes. Lily finally started questioning and truly dealing with how she truly feels about life, death, and everything in between. Is it even possible to come to a conclusion and deal with such things without losing her very own dream of staying an innocent little girl who never grew up for her father or putting Franchouchou's secret in jeopardy?





	White Lilies, Carnations, and a Single White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought that I would try writing this. It just sounded like such a cute idea in my head. With so many amazing characters in this show, I feel like Lily truly is one of the most complex. Yugiri seems like she deserves even more love though than what she's getting. Oh well! More sad loli!!

It was a bright, wonderful day that the entire world of a sad, broken man collapsed around him for not the first, but the second time. It was almost as if the entire world was mocking him. Why else would the skies be as pastel and beautiful as his only daughter's perfect hair? There was no other good explanation that would suffice. Some might say that it was because of his beloved, perfect, little girl was now smiling down at him from heaven? No. In his mind, his wife would have protected her in that case.  _He_ should have been able to protect her. She was just as delicate and as beautiful as the flower she made her new name. He, a giant of a man only second to that of Andre the Great himself,  _should_ have been able to protect the most precious thing in the world. And yet, he failed and he couldn't escape his pain. Every television in the nation, and possibly even the world was playing interviews or rerunning the various shows and movies she starred in. Even if he wanted to just turn the television off, close his eyes and go to sleep, it wouldn't work. Well, he could do it, but it wasn't like the images of his eternally happy child actress would ever go away. Every time the broken man closed his eyes, all he would see was her. All he would hear was her. All he would dream about was her.  _All he could ever think about was her, even before she died._

He decided long ago that he would refer to her as she would want to be remembered. Not by her real name, but by her true name.  _Lily._ If the reason she died was that she realized that she wouldn't be able to be a cute little girl forever, then she truly felt that way. There were no questions about that. His angel died of a broken heart. And who had told her that her dream would never come true right before her tragic demise? The man that was at that moment lost in his pain, in sadness, and in his only child's passing. Of course, the poor man blamed himself for her death. So many people had given him their condolences, but they never really knew  _her._ They didn't know the real Lily. They never knew that Lily wasn't even "her" name at all. They had no right to say anything about the little girl who just wanted to make her father smile each and every day through the television screen, or while watching it by his side. Some people seem to think that there is nothing worse than losing a child. Mr. Hoshikawa definitely knew that wasn't true, and he had first-hand experience to back it up. The truth is that there is no feeling worse in the world than knowing that you might have caused your own child's death in some way. Maybe he was blaming himself too much, but he didn't truly know his own child enough to be able to see how hurt she was. In hindsight, he didn't truly  _know her_ himself. Maybe if he had, she would still be alive. If he couldn't help her be herself in life, the very least he could do as a father was to call her by her true name in her death. 

Mr. Hoshikawa blinked and tried to stay focused, no matter how hard it was. He had to at least get dressed for work. He hadn't even gotten that far in the morning, and if he didn't get up soon, he would be late. As the giant man got ready, he tried to pretend that Lily was just sleeping in from her latest job, and he would see her smiling face when he returned, safe and sound. She was just in her room, cuddled up with the outrageous amount of stuffed animals, dreaming of only happy and amazing things. She wasn't... _gone._  

 _"Wake up soon, Lily! Your fans are waiting for your next show!"_ Mr. Hoshikawa cried as he left his cold, empty apartment with a sad smile. Tears ran down the man's broken face, and his voice cracked, but he kept walking. After all, she was just tired after working so hard at her last movie rehearsal.

* * *

 


End file.
